This research project will permit the continuation of studies of the pathophysiology of surgical vascular disorders. Studies of the relative importance of mechanical and humoral contributions to the acute cardiopulmonary changes of pulmonary embolism will be continued. Special studies of the effects of multiple humoral agents on the changes are planned. An evaluation of the role of the fibrinolytic mechanism in maintaining and restoring vessel patency will also be continued. Investigations of the surgical processes which affect platelet function will also be continued. The contribution of the coagulation and fibrinolytic mechanisms to failures of arterial reconstructions will be investigated. The hazards of autotransfusion will be evaluated.